1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for presenting zoom-able video via the Internet; in addition, this invention allows the zoom-able video to be targetable and “draggable” with a pointing implement or device or finger (i.e. a finger on an iPhone or other multi-touch computing device) via the Internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, Internet websites presented still photos and stationary images of products and video of products. Users could focus and expand the view of the still photos and the size of the video screen or player. However, there were no services or abilities to focus and to expand moving pictures, moving images, moving photos and video.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.